This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and to their fabrication, and more specifically to a static RAM having a compact cell employing polycrystalline silicon diodes as load elements and to a process for fabricating the static RAM.
As static random access memories (SRAM) continue to grow in memory size, that is, the number of bits of information that can be stored, it becomes necessary to shrink the size of each individual storage location or cell in that memory and to reduce the power consumed by each storage cell. The use of diodes as load elements is recognized as one way to reduce the power consumed by a storage cell. The diode load also uses less space than do some other load elements. The use of conventional diodes, however, has not succeded in sufficiently reducing the size of the memory. Accordingly, a need existed for a static RAM cell which would achieve low power and use less space than do previous cell implementations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved static random access memory cell.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved static random access memory cell using diode loads and having a reduced cell size.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved process for fabricating a compact static RAM.